Je ne suis pas un héros
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: 16 ans après la mort de Fred, George emmène sa famille sur la tombe de son jumeau : Fred jr et Roxane apprennent alors l'existence de cet oncle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.


**Je ne suis pas un héros.**

-« Dis papa, tu nous emmènes où ? »

-« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien ? »

-« Patience les monstres, vous le saurez bientôt ! »

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire en cœur, et s'élancèrent au devant de leurs parents, s'ébattant avec un plaisir non dissimulés dans les fleurs multicolores qui tapissaient la prairie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leur mère sourit en regardant le spectacle, et serra tendrement la main de son mari : âgée de trente-six ans à peine, Angelina était devenue une femme aussi belle que la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond étaient noués en une natte qui s'écoulait le long de son dos jusqu'à sa chute de rein, se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas : son visage, quant à lui, n'avait guère changé si on oubliait les petites rides qui commençaient à se creuser au coin de ses yeux émeraude, mis en valeur par sa peau foncée.

George Weasley, qui avait aussi bien vieilli que sa femme, était resté plutôt bel homme : sa peau couverte de tâches de rousseur avait pâli au cours des ans, ce faisait davantage ressortir ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et sa barbe de trois jours. Il portait des lunettes de lecture sur le nez, pour reposer ses yeux bleus fatigués, ce qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à son père, Arthur, quand il avait son âge : mais malgré ces quelques changements, son physique était globalement resté le même que celui de ses vingt ans.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, George ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

-« Non. Il est temps que je leur explique tout ça… il faut qu'ils sachent avant d'aller à Poudlard. Après, il sera peut-être trop tard… »

Il soupira et accéléra le pas, désireux de ne pas perdre de vue ses deux enfants, qui pourchassaient un pauvre lapin : Roxane et Frederic, faux jumeaux, venaient d'avoir onze ans. Ils étaient nés, comme leur père, un premier Avril, et avaient hérité de lui un sens de l'humour plutôt caustique : Angelina s'arrachait régulièrement les cheveux devant les inventions de ces deux petits diables au visage angélique. Bruns aux yeux bleus et à la peau burinée, ils faisaient exactement la même taille et avaient des visages forts semblables, même si Roxane avait des traits plus fins que son frère, plus typé Weasley que Johnson. Ils étaient incroyablement vivaces, et George aimait les regarder s'ébattre dans la nature, loin de la guerre et des soucis qu'il avait pu connaître de son jeune temps.

-« Les enfants, prenez le chemin à votre droite, nous y sommes presque ! »

-« Mais papa… c'est le cimetière par là ! »

-« C'est précisément là que nous allons. Allez, arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit et avancez ! »

Les jumeaux n'émirent aucune objection et s'avancèrent prudemment sur le chemin caillouteux et couvert de ronces qui les menait au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule : ils n'y étaient encore jamais allés –par chance- et se demandaient bien pourquoi leur père les emmenaient dans un lieu aussi sinistre pour passer le week-end. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande grille rouillée qui marquait l'entrée, laissant George passer devant. Le sorcier sembla hésiter un instant, mais la pression de la main de son épouse sur la sienne acheva de le convaincre : d'un pas soudainement devenu déterminé, il se dirigea vers une simple stèle de marbre gris bien entretenue. Les fleurs éclatantes qui étaient posées dessus indiquaient clairement que quelqu'un était passé récemment : George resta pensif un petit moment devant le bouquet, puis se tourna vers ses enfants, qui le regardaient d'un air plus qu'interrogatif. Frederic fut le premier à se lancer :

-« Alors papa ? Tu voulais nous montrer quoi ? »

-« Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un qui est très important pour moi… »

La voix de leur père leur sembla étrange, comme nouée : George se pencha de manière à se mettre à leur hauteur, tandis qu'Angelina faisait quelques pas en arrière, pudique.

-« Vous savez que j'ai une grande famille n'est ce pas ? Vous connaissez bien mes frères et sœurs ? »

-« Bien sûr, répliqua Roxane d'un ton joyeux. Oncles Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron et tante Ginny. Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Et bien… il me reste un frère, dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé pour certaines raisons. Et ce frère repose ici… »

Il caressa la pierre tombale tendrement, laissant ses enfants regarder le nom qui y était inscrit en lettres dorées : Frederic fit aussitôt un bon en arrière, bientôt accompagné par sa sœur, comme s'il avait été choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire. George ne fut pas étonné de cette réaction :

-« Mais papa… il a mon nom ? »

-« Plus précisément, c'est toi qui portes le sien, Freddy. »

Le sorcier se pencha sur ses enfants, et posa ses mains sur leurs visages, les forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux : son regard était soudainement devenu nostalgique. Douloureux aussi.

-« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux que je ne vous parle pas de lui… que s'aurait été un choc pour vous deux. Mais maintenant que Poudlard vous a appelé, maintenant que vous avez l'âge de devenir de véritables sorciers, je me dois de vous parler du personnage exceptionnel qu'il était. »

Les enfants hochèrent de la tête, invitant leur père à continuer.

-« Fred était mon frère jumeau : c'était lui l'aîné. Lui et moi avions toujours vécu ensemble : tout petits déjà, nous faisions les cents coups à deux. Nous avons appris à marcher en même temps, à parler en même temps, à écrire en même temps, à manier la magie aussi… nos caractères n'étaient certes pas identiques – j'ai toujours été un peu plus réservé – mais il était très difficile de nous différencier. Même votre Grand-mère confondait parfois nos noms, et nous nous amusions à échanger nos pulls pour entretenir l'erreur… »

-« Alors toi aussi tu avais un jumeau ? » Lâcha Roxane, abasourdie. « Mais pourquoi tu nous en a jamais parlé ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a fait ? »

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire, et caressa la joue de sa fille du dos de la main : il savait que la suite de son discours allait être un peu perturbante, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Il eut même, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression que la voix de son frère l'invitait à continuer.

-« Parce que Fred a été assassiné très jeune… à l'âge de vingt ans. S'aurait été trop dur et compliqué de vous expliquer. Vous savez que Lord Voldemort a été abattu durant la célèbre bataille de Poudlard, voilà maintenant seize ans… et bien, votre mère, Fred et moi-même y étions. Nous avons combattu dans les rangs de l'armée de Dumbledore. »

-« Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi vous nous l'avez jamais dit ? Maman et toi vous êtes des héros, c'est super ! » Protesta Frederic de sa voix aigue.

-« Non mon fils » dit George d'une voix sombre. « Nous n'avons rien de héros, et participer à une guerre n'a rien de génial. Il n'y a rien d'admirable dans le fait de s'entretuer à coup de sortilèges impardonnables. La guerre, c'est des morts partout, des amis agonisants dans leur propre sang qu'on ne peut même pas aller aider, sous peine d'être mortellement blessé à son tour. C'est voir tomber les personnes qui comptent le plus pour vous, c'est tuer pour les venger. Dis moi bonhomme, y a-t-il quelque chose d'admirable là dedans ? »

-« C'est des mages noirs que tu as tué papa » répliqua Roxane en croisant les bras, apparemment très fière. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire… »

-« J'ai, au contraire, fais ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, Roxane,» murmura George d'une voix à demi éteinte. « Fred et moi étions des résistants de longue date. Nous étions très proches d'Harry Potter, le survivant vainqueur de Voldemort, et nous avons toujours pensé qu'on pouvait être fier de mourir au combat. Nous avons passé des heures à parler de ça entre nous, à se préparer… et puis la bataille est arrivée. Et tu sais quelle est la première chose que j'ai pensé ? »

Les enfants hochèrent négativement de la tête dans un même mouvement.

-« J'ai eu très peur : toutes mes illusions, mes grandes pensées sur la glorieuse mort au combat se sont envolées. Quand j'ai vu les premiers sorts fuser autour de moi, je n'ai fais que penser à ma famille, au danger qu'elle courrait… j'ai pensé à Fred, qui se battait dans une autre aile du château. Voldemort … la liberté, tous les concepts que j'avais auparavant défendus s'étaient envolés. Je me suis battu non pas pour défendre ces valeurs, mais pour sauver ma peau… et pour pouvoir partir à la recherche des miens. Les sortilèges passaient si près de moi que je les sentais me brûler la peau. Et puis, sans crier gare, j'ai reçu comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine qui m'a forcé à m'agenouiller. Et là, j'ai su. »

Sa voix s'était brisée, et les larmes qui, depuis quelques minutes, s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux, s'écoulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur les épaules des jumeaux, dont le visage s'était progressivement décomposés et qui n'osaient plus hausser la parole.

-« Fred et moi nous étions comme vous : une âme séparée en deux parties indissociables l'une de l'autre. Quand il est mort, j'ai ressenti la douleur la plus affreuse qu'un être humain peut, à mon humble avis, ressentir dans sa vie : j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait tué en même temps que lui. Nous avions passé toute notre vie ensemble, et voilà qu'on nous brisait. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que j'ai fais après : par automatisme, j'ai réussi à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où était étendu le corps de mon frère. Et vous savez quoi ? Il souriait… »

Un sourire douloureux se dessina à son tour entre les larmes, tandis qu'Angelina se rapprochait doucement de son mari, l'entourant de ses bras nus comme pour mieux le soutenir. Quelques sanglots étouffés agitèrent le corps de George, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

-« Cet imbécile souriait. Alors qu'il m'avait laissé seul avec un fardeau horrible : celui de survivre, alors que je l'avais perdu. Si votre mère ne m'avait pas soutenu, et si je ne vous avais pas eu… je serais mort. J'en aurais crevé de chagrin. C'est vous trois qui m'avez littéralement ressuscités. C'est pour ça que je vous parle de Fred aujourd'hui. Parce que vous êtes tout pour moi, et parce que je vous aime.»

Il prit dans ses bras ses deux enfants, en les serrant contre son cœur comme s'il avait eu peur qu'on vienne les lui prendre : il tremblait contre leurs petits corps fragiles, ne sachant contrôler le flot d'émotion qui le submergeait à l'instant même.

-« Dans votre vie, vous serez peut-être emmené à faire comme Fred et moi : Voldemort est mort, mais rien ne dit que les mages noirs ne vont pas lui trouver un remplaçant. Les mangemorts sont encore actifs dans certaines parties du monde. Quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il arrive, mes enfants, protégez-vous mutuellement. Protégez-vous avant de perdre votre moitié… je ne veux pas que vous connaissiez le calvaire que j'ai enduré. Ce n'est pas être un héros que de s'être battu contre les forces maléfiques : non. J'aurais été un héros si j'avais réussi à protéger la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi... et je n'ai pas réussi. Vous ne devez pas commettre cette erreur là… vous devez protéger le lien qui vous lie. C'est tout ce qui compte. Être jumeau est une bénédiction merveilleuse, mais ça peut, dans certains cas, devenir la pire des malédictions. N'oubliez jamais ça. C'est ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre aujourd'hui, en vous emmenant devant Fred… »

Les deux enfants ne purent retenir à leur tour un petit sanglot étouffé, prostrés contre leur père : ils avaient l'impression, en l'entendant, de sentir sa peine, sa douleur, son fardeau. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il voulait leur enseigner, leur signifier : et ils comprenaient pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé de Fred auparavant. Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'âge de comprendre, parce qu'ils se seraient fourvoyés… et ils se seraient mis en danger.

-« Dis papa, » renifla Roxane bruyamment, « tu nous parleras de lui ? De ce que vous faisiez à deux ? »

George, souriant, se pencha vers sa fille et lui embrassa le front, avant de lui murmurer, au creux de l'oreille :

-« Bien sûr que je vous parlerai de lui. D'ailleurs, vu que nous sommes près de chez mamie, je crois que je pourrais en profiter pour vous montrer quelques photos. Ca te dit ? »

La jeune fille hocha positivement de la tête, et prit la grande main de son père dans la sienne, tout en gardant celle de son jumeau bien serré dans son autre main. Et George sut que, de là où il était, Fred l'approuvait.


End file.
